Harry Potter and the modern Hogwarts
by Cynical-Romantic.x
Summary: What would it be like if the trio acted like modern teenagers? RW/HG. My first fanfic, oneshot at the moment but please R&R and tell me if you want to see more.


Harry Potter: in modern life

It was the first sunny day in ages at Hogwarts. A time for lounging by the lakeside, chatting with friends and exploring the castle. Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking from their last lesson to the nearest sunny patch of grass outside.

'Thank GOD that's over', said Ron, 'any more Potions and my brain would actually have collapsed.'

'At least you would get out of a couple of lessons though!' Harry laughed.

'Not really,' Hermione pointed out, 'Madam Pomfrey would have you fixed up in a minute, if not less!'

'Yeah, yeah, whatever Hermione,' Ron snapped. 'At least allow me the fantasy of skiving double History!'

Harry and Ron chuckled, but Hermione was far from amused.

'I was only trying to help!' she said tearfully.

'Woah, calm down guys!' said Harry, alarmed at Hermione's reaction.

Ron ignored him, stopping halfway down a flight of stairs and ploughing on.

'Look,' he began. 'You're way too sensitive, babe, that's your problem! Relax, you know! Just chill- and take a joke occasionally! It's not the end of the world if you get 9 out of 10 in a test either!'

There was a ringing silence between them, punctuated by the giggles of a horde of second year girls who pushed past Harry.

'What did you just call me?' said Hermione, her voice trembling. She looked more shocked than she had a right to be.

'Er- let me think- a boffin?' said Ron.

'No,' she whispered in an accusatory tone, 'You said… _babe_.'

Another awkward hush.

'Oh yeah,' said Ron hesitantly, 'I did, didn't I?'

'Er… Ron?' said Harry, 'can I talk to you for a sec? Alone?'

He dragged Ron by the arm outside behind a tree; Hermione waited by the bottom of the steps.

'Look. Ron, mate, I've wanted to ask you for ages- do you fancy Hermione or something?'

Ron looked down and shuffled his feet. 'Kind of, yeah.' he mumbled. Then he looked up. 'Is it that obvious?' he asked, worried.

'Not really, but you two have been arguing even more recently so I knew something must have been up.' Harry grinned, looked away and then laughed. 'Well thank God for that!'

'OK… I must be missing something here,' said Ron. 'What are you talking about?'

'Well, before I thought you and Neville had a little something going on if you get what I mean, so yeah, this is a relief!'

Ron stared, incredulous. 'So- so you're not mad that I like Hermione?'

Harry stared back. 'What? Why would I mind?'

'You know… I thought you liked her?'

'Huh? What- when- Oh! Well, I used to, but that was first year! I mean, come on, I was 11, for God's sake. You can go out with her if you like! But I would get a move on if I were you. Seamus seems to be interested in her too.'

They joined Hermione again, who looked at them and asked 'so what was that all about?'

'Nothing,' said Ron quickly.

'Boy problems,' said Harry.

'Right.' Hermione paused, then said. 'Okay, er, Harry, I've been thinking about Umbridge. We really have to do something about her!'

Harry scowled. 'For the last time, Hermione, the old hag is mean, but seriously, what can we do? Just leave it.'

'Hey, Hermione,' said Ron, 'You goin' Hogsmeade?'

'Of course!'

'Great,' said Ron. 'Such a shame Harry can't come along…'

The boy in question didn't move.

'Haz?' Ron jerked his head towards the castle.

'Hmm, what? Oh yeah. Well guys, I have a meeting with Dumbledore, so I'll see you later.' He mouthed 'Good luck Ron!' and dashed back indoors.

Hermione turned to Ron. 'So, er, should we go then?'

'Sorry?'

She clicked her tongue impatiently. 'Hogsmeade? We'll miss the carriages!'

'Yeah. Yeah. Right. Hermione…'

'Yes?'

'Can I ask you something?'

'You just have, but go on… I mean that was a question, just then- oh, never mind. What is it?'

Ron smiled, then took her hand. Their eyes met, and Ron spoke. 'Hermionewillyougooutwithme?'

'Um… sorry?'

He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. 'Hermione,' Ron said softly, 'will you go out with me?'

'I- I'll have to think about it,' she said, turning her face away. There was a pause.

'Ron?'

'Yes?' he said eagerly.

'Do you think – please could you let go of my hand now? Only… your palms are all sweaty.'

'Right, course,' he said, releasing her. 'Sorry.'

'No problem.'

She then looked into his face and beamed. 'You are. Such. An Idiot,' she laughed.

She surprised him further by giving him a hug. 'You idiot,' she repeated, 'I thought you'd never ask!'


End file.
